List of Danish translations
This is a list of credits and cast of Danish translations. ''Cars *David Owe - Lightning McQueen *Ole Ernst - Doc Hudson *Lasse Lunderskov - Mack *Annette Heick - Sally Carrera *Lars Hjortshøj - Guido *Tommy Kenter - Ramone *Dario Campeotto - Luigi *Ditte Gråbøl - Flo *Ulf Pilgaard - Sheriff *Eddie Skoller - Fillmore *Mads Mikkelsen - Sarge *Tom Kristensen - Strip Weathers *Claus Borre - Bob Cutlass *Jason Watt - Darrell Cartrip *Søren Ulrichs - Fred *Karen Margrethe Bjerre - Lizzie *Karsten Ree - Tex Dinoco *Tom Jensen - Red *Lasse Lunderskov - Hamm Centercut *Thomas Eje - Buzz Light Car *Chuki - Hikari Yono *Claus Borre - Bob Cutlass *Jasper Spanning - DJ *Mathias Klenske - Boost *Peter Mygind - Flik *Vibeke Hastrup - Lynda Weathers *Peter Secher Schmidt: **Not Chuck **Jay Leno *John Christoffersen - Harv *Laus Høybye - Dale Earnhardt *Line Baun Danielsen - Kori Turbowitz *Henrik Koefoed - Mario Andretti *Karl Antz - Michael Schumacher *Donald Andersen - Mike *Birthe Neumann - Minny *Lasse Lunderskov **P.T. Flea **Yeti *Peter Zhelder - Jerry Recycled Batteries *Laus Høybye - Snot Rod *Mikkel Christiansen - Wingo *Peter Aude - Sulley *Paul Hüttel - Van *Preben Kristensen - Woody *Anders Valentinus Dam *Christian Damsgaard *Lars Lippert *Peter Røschke *Puk Scharbau *Sara Qvist *Thomas Mørk *Torben Sekov *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: **Mia **Tia Cars 2 *Lars Hjortshøj - Tow Mater *David Owe - Lightning McQueen *Henrik Prip - Finn McMissile *Stine Stengade - Holley Shiftwell *David Dencik - Miles Axlerod *Giacomo Campeotto - Francesco Bernoulli *Søren Clauding - Brent Mustangburger *Jacob Lohman - Grem *Claes Bang - Professor Zündapp *Annette Heick - Sally Carrera *Jason Watt - Darrell Cartrip *Alfredo Tesio - Uncle Topolino *Jens Winther Junior - David Hobbscap *Michael Meyerheim - Mel Dorado *Allan Olsen - Otis *Stig Hoffmeyer - Tomber *Eddie Skoller - Fillmore *Henning Palner - Sarge *Tommy Kenter - Ramone *Ulf Pilgaard - Sheriff *Ditte Gråbøl - Flo *Nicolas Kiesa - Lewis Hamilton *Sigurd Holmen Le Dous - Acer *Benjamin Kitter - Alexander Hugo *Nicolaj Kopernikus - Crabby *Ghita Nørby - The Queen *Tom Jensen - J. Curby Gremlin *Laus Høybye - Jeff Gorvette *Thure Lindhardt - Leland Turbo *Lily Weiding - Lizzie *Lasse Lunderskov - Mack *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: **Mia **Tia *Birthe Neumann - Minny *Micheal Hasselflug - Rod Redline *Tony Trihull - Tom Jensen *Thomas Mørk - Tubbs Pacer *Paul Hüttel - Van *Henrik Koefoed - Victor Hugo *Søren Ulrichs - Vladimir Trunkov *Benjamin Kitter *Camilla Eghorn *Christian Damsgaard - loudspeaker on the oil platform *Christian Eugen Olsen *Henrik Koefoed *Jacob Heide Madsen *Jérôme Venet *Jette Sophie Sievertsen *John Christoffersen - Porto Corsa Casino player *Julie Zangenberg - Party speaker *Peter Jorde *Thomas Mørk *Tove Bornhøft *Viktor Melnikov Schmidt Cars 3 *Lars Hjortshøj - Tow Mater *Johanne Louise Schmidt - Cruz Ramirez *Dick Kaysø - Doc Hudson *Holger Perfort - Junior Moon *Ditte Hansen - Miss Fritter *Mathias Flint - Jackson Storm *Steen Rasmussen - Rusty Rust-eze *Michael Wikke - Dusty Rust-eze *Margrethe Koytu - Louise Nash *Dario Campeotto - Luigi *David Owe - Lightning McQueen *Lasse Lunderskov - Mack *Paul Hüttel - River Scott *Annette Heick - Sally Carrera *Finn Nielsen - Smokey *Karsten Jansfort - Sterling *Peter Zhelder - Tex Dinoco *Sigurd Holmen Le Dous: **Bill **Superfly **1954 race announcer **Advertising speaker during commercial showing kiss of John and Nancy *Charlotte Guldberg - APB *Henrik Lykkegaard - Banner Dinoco 400 race announcer *Tom Jensen - Albert Hinkey *Henrik Lykkegaard - Brick Yardley *John Christoffersen - Brick Yardley's boss *Benjamin Kitter - Bobby Swift *Nicolaj Møller Madsen - Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr. *Henrik Lykkegaard: **Arvy Motorhome **Ray Reverham *Anders W. Berthelsen - Cal Weathers *Jacob Mathiassen - Chase Racelott *Claus Borre - Bob Cutlass *Kasper D. Gattrup - Dr. Damage *Benjamin Kitter - Pitty working in bar in Thunder Hollow *Ditte Gråbøl - Flo *Eddie Skoller - Fillmore *Laus Høybye **Faregame **Hit **Jeff Gorvette *Ernesto Piga Carbone - Gabriel *Nicolas Kiesa - Hamilton *Kasper D. Gattrup - Mr. Drippy *Sebastian Harris - Jambalaya Chimichanga *Ernesto Piga Carbone: **Gabriel **Jimbo **Taco *Kevin Magnussen - Daniel Swervez *Tom Kristensen - Strip Weathers *Armin Merusic - Kurt *Bente Eskesen - Lizzie *Christiane Vejlø - RSN presenter *Luna Christofi - Shannon Spokes *Aya Ingrid Alber - Maddy McGear *Anders Bisgaard - Mike Joyride *Theresa Sølvsteen Michelsen **Millie **Pileup *Marie Tourell Søderberg: **Natalie Certain *Peter Palshøj - Dinoco 400 race announcer *Christiane Vejlø - Patty *Tommy Kenter - Ramone *Anita Lerche - Advertising speaker during commercial with Todd *Rasmus Brohave - Ronald *Mads Mikkelsen - Chick Hicks *Viggo Sommer - Tom Jensen *Jan Tellefsen - Run *Mikkel Mac Jensen - Ryan Laney *Jason Watt - Darrell Cartrip *Tom Jensen: **Red **Thunder Hollow Speedway race announcer *Ulf Pilgaard - Sheriff *Katrine Bach - Voice of simulator *Troels II Munk - Sarge *Sebastian Harris - Pushover *Theresa Sølvsteen Michelsen - Car splashed with mud *Sebastian Harris - T-Bone *Jan Tellefsen - Liability *Anita Lerche - Sweet Tea * Anders Bisgaard: ** reporter in Rust-eze Racing Center ** reporter at Florida 500 * Annette Heick - * Axel Scherrebeck Zibrandtsen * Benjamin Kitter: ** cars in bar ** advertising speaker #2 ** reporter * Bente Eskesen - reporter * Charlotte Guldberg: ** reporter in Rust-eze Racing Center ** advertising speaker #1 * Christiane Vejlø * Ditte Gråbøl * Eddie Skoller * Ernesto Piga Carbone * Jan Tellefsen * Jens Nørkjær * Julio Cesar Llanes * Kasper D. Gattrup * Katja Krabbe * Katrine Bach * Katrine Norheim Uhrskov * Kristian Andrée Sandorff * Lars Hjortshøj * Laus Høybye * Margrethe Koytu * Marie-Eve Bourque * Martin Wendrich * Paul Hüttel * Peter Palshøj * Sebastian Harris * Sigurd Holmen Le Dous * Theresa Sølvsteen Michelsen * Tommy Kenter * Vibeke Dueholm Cars Toons * Lars Hjortshøj - Tow Mater * Eddie Skoller - Fillmore (''Mater's Tall Tales and in The Radiator Springs 500½) * Peter Zhelder ** Ito-San ** Buck the Tooth Vendor ** addional voices * Jens Jacob Tychsen - Kabuto * David Owe - Lightning McQueen * Peter Røschke - car on Spanish stadium saying "He is live" (El Materdor) * Annevig Schelde Ebbe ** Mia ** Tia ** addional voices * Torben Sekov ** Padre ** announcer on Motor Speedway of the South (Mater the Greater) ** addional voices * Ulf Pilgaard - Sheriff (Mater's Tall Tales and The Radiator Springs 500½) * Karsten Ree - Dex Dinoco * Ditte Gråbøl - Flo * Amin Jensen - Fillmore (Tales from Radiator Springs) * Bente Eskesen - Lizzie * Luigi - Dario Campeotto * Tom Jensen - Ramone * Annette Heick - Sally Carrera * Flemming Krøll - Sheriff (Tales from Radiator Springs) * Henning Palner - Sarge * Niels Ellegaard - Skipper Riley * Janus Nabil Bakrawi - Blue Grit * Kasper Leisner - Idle Threat * Lasse Lunderskov - Sarge (The Radiator Springs Grand Prix) * Jacob Heide Madsen - Guido (The Radiator Springs Grand Prix) * Pernille Højmark - Flo (The Radiator Springs 500½) * Mikkel Arndt - Sandy Dunes * Kim Ace Nielsen - Shifty Sidewinder * Anne Oppenhagen Pagh * Elias Eliot * Finn Storgaard * Julian Christian Thiesgaard Kellerman * Martin Hylander Brücker * Michel Castenholt * Trine Appel * Alexandre Willaume * Henrik Koefoed * Jacob Lohmann * Jette Sophie Sievertsen * [[Lars Thiesgaard * Louise Engell * Mikkel Arndt * Peter Schrøder * Peter Secher Schmidt * Søren Ulrichs * Thomas Mørk * Vibeke Dueholm ''Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool'' *Henrik Lykkegaard - Arvy Motorhome *Johanne Louise Schmidt - Cruz Ramirez *Kasper D. Gattrup - Dr. Damage *Ditte Hansen - Miss Fritter *Laus Høybye - Faregame *Annevig Schelde Ebbe - race announcer *David Owe - Lightning McQueen Category:Lists